


The Rift

by chavalah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Acropolis (deadjournal), F/M, Gen, Prompt: Eco-freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-28
Updated: 2004-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chavalah/pseuds/chavalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is a little jealous of Lavender's romance with Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rift

“…Neville says I should take good care of my corralwort; it might come in handy some day…” Lavender babbled as she moved around the greenhouse.

Parvati tried to look interested, clutching her hands in the insides of her robes. Lavender often fell hard for the boys she dated, but Neville was so different from the rest that he fell on different footing. It was not like with Seamus or Michael Corner, when the two girls could squeal about their looks in private. No, Neville was an _intellectual,_ a pudgy-faced, soft-hearted boy, who would rather bury his nose into an exotic plant than smirk at the pretty girls passing by. And now… so suddenly… he was turning Parvati’s treasured friend into an _eco-freak._

“…I know I left my gloves in here somewhere; Parv, can you remember what they look like?”

“Probably just another pair of dirty grey things,” Parvati answered, suppressing a sigh. Everything looked the same in here and smelled deeply of Earth and wildlife… not at all like the contained world that she was used to.

“Very funny, Parv, but that’s not helpful at all.”

No, Parvati thought, she supposed it wasn’t. The same way Lav wasn’t helping _her_ find a date for the upcoming Winter Solstice Ball, and the same way they weren’t going over their Divination notes as was custom at this hour. Parvati couldn’t understand her sudden loneliness—she’d been single when Lav had dated before—but something small was tearing a rift between the two friends, something like a thorn in her side, like a geeky herbology boy that Lavender had to fall for. Parv had never had a problem with Neville Longbottom before—she used to think him cute, like a little lost puppy who had wandered into their year—but now, he was the catalyst of change, basically, a _freak._

“This place is giving me the sneezes,” Parvati said half-heartedly, “I think I’m going to wait outside for awhile… that is, unless you think you _need_ me…”

"Well, your help would be app _reeciated,_ but if you must go, you must,” Lavender huffed, waving her hand about negligently. “Don’t worry about me here, all alone, searching…”

Parvati sighed and turned towards the door, feeling the stab of their rift. _Maybe I should try to stay, try to help her, try to understand…_ Her breath hitched, and prepared to turn around.

“Parv?” The girl’s heart leaped. “Nevermind.” And sank.

Looking over her shoulder, she noted that Lav had _that_ dreamy look in her eyes. “I don’t need you after all…”

Parvati turned around in time to see Neville Longbottom reaching his hand out to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here: http://acropolis.deadjournal.com/32437.html


End file.
